The Internet has become a popular venue for people across the globe for storing and exchanging information. As the amount of data managed by the Internet rapidly increases, both individually and collectively, and the service associated with the data gets more complicated, it is becoming a constant challenge for an Internet-based service provider to manage such a large volume of data and render the associated service efficiently in response to different data access requests by users from anywhere in the world.